


Lovely Evening en français

by YodaBen2



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Hugo et Damien font l'amour.





	Lovely Evening en français

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carriejack03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lovely Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622660) by [carriejack03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03). 



> Traduction de la fanfiction Lovely Evening.

Titre : Lovely Evening  
Auteur : Carriejack03  
Traduction : YodaBen2  
Rating : Explicit  
Genre : Fluffy Smut  
Pairing : Hugo Vega/Damien Bloodmarch

Leurs mouvements étaient lents, presque embarrassés, pourrait-on dire. Ils tentaient de trouver un rythme qui leur convienne à tous les deux, mais ce n’était pas chose facile quand aucun des deux n’osait regarder l’autre dans les yeux.

« Je, hem… Je peux arrêter... Si tu veux ? » demanda Hugo, les joues écarlates. Il inclina la tête pour déposer un léger baiser dans le cou moite de sueur de Damien, faisant courir ses lèvres sur la peau nue pour la chatouiller avec ses moustaches.

Damien secoua la tête, il le regarda avec des yeux perçants qui semblaient luire dans l’obscurité. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, barbouillées de cosmétique, et prit doucement le visage d’Hugo entre ses mains, caressant ses pommettes du bout des pouces, un doux sourire éclairant son visage blême. « Je t’en prie… Continue... »

Hugo resta quelques instants à le regarder avant de hocher la tête et fit rouler son bassin contre les fesses de Damien, allant et venant en lui avec cette douceur qui lui était habituelle. Damien laissa échapper un léger gémissement, il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de revoir Hugo, qui l’observait avec une expression oscillant entre l’excitation et l’inquiétude.

« Je.. Je suis désolé… C’est que... » Hugo avala sa salive, cherchant ses mots. « C’est la première fois… Que je fais ça comme ça... » Le visage d’Hugo s’empourpra encore davantage et il se déroba au regard de Damien en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, décidant qu’il était plus approprié de le lui couvrir de baisers plutôt que de croiser ses yeux.

Damien se mit à rire, ses longs doigts graciles tracèrent la forme de sa mâchoire avant qu’il replace deux mèches des cheveux d’Hugo derrière ses oreilles. Il gloussa en écoutant les grognements qu’Hugo faisait en le pénétrant, il continua à l’observer d’un air amusé jusqu’à ce que l’homme arc-bouté au-dessus de lui plonge à nouveau son regard intimidé dans le sien.

Les lèvres de Damien s’étirèrent en un sourire indulgent, il leva la tête et embrassa la mâchoire carrée d’Hugo. Sa bouche resta quelques secondes sur la peau d’Hugo, avant qu’il ne lui réponde : « Tu.. Tu te débrouilles très bien, continue comme ça. Simplement… Pas de mouvements trop brusques. »

Hugo acquiesça, son visage devenu sérieux en écoutant ces mots. Les mains sur ses flancs se crispèrent, et il donna un nouveau coup de bassin, cette fois de façon plus assurée. Damien se tendit comme un arc contre les draps, il pouvait sentir ses cuisses trembler. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il sentait le pénis d’Hugo aller et venir délicieusement en lui. Il adorait la façon dont Hugo le cajolait de ses caresses et ses baisers timides ; cette pensée lui gonflait le cœur de tendresse, et il sentait son propre sexe devenir de plus en plus trempé.

« Je.. Je peux aller un peu plus vite ? » La voix d’Hugo tira Damien de sa rêverie. Il leva les yeux et vit à quel point Hugo fronçait les sourcils sous la concentration, et à quel point il serrait les mâchoires. Il se retenait sans doute d’accélérer ; Damien savait qu’Hugo avait assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour s’arrêter à sa simple demande, mais il y avait quelque chose de follement érotique à voir un tel état d’excitation chez Hugo.

D’un signe de tête, Damien donna son accord, ôta une de ses longues mèches noires de son torse poissé de sueur, et rassura d’un sourire l’homme au-dessus de lui. Les hanches d’Hugo s’immobilisèrent pendant une seconde, puis il donna un coup de hanches soudain, plus fort que tout à l’heure ; il était évident qu’il se retenait. Cela plut à Damien, qui rejeta la tête contre le matelas en gémissant, cette fois-ci plus fort. Sa douce voix résonna dans la chambre, et Damien savait que cela faisait de l’effet à Hugo, aussi, lorsqu’il ressentit le tremblement des muscles de son dos sous ses doigts.

Damien avala une brusque goulée d’air, ses ongles manucurés pressés contre la peau dorée du dos d’Hugo. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir envahir son corps à petites décharges vives, chaque fois que le pénis d’Hugo rentrait en lui, stimulant ses zones internes, lui faisant serrer les dents chaque fois que le bassin d’Hugo claquait contre le sien.

« C’est… C’est si bon, Hugo, n’arr-n’arrête pas... » Même sa voix était trémulante, il tentait de rester stoïque, mais ce n’était pas tâche facile quand il se sentait aussi bien. Il n’était pas parfait. Hugo non plus d’ailleurs, mais il était certain qu’ils étaient parfaitement faits l’un pour l’autre et ce constat le remplissait de joie.

Damien ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par le plaisir, mais les rouvrit brutalement en sentant une des mains d’Hugo migrer de sa taille à l’espace entre leurs deux corps. Damien s’arc-bouta quand il sentit deux doigts taquiner son clitoris, stimulé en petits cercles maladroits. Cependant, la détermination compensait largement la maladresse.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que c’est bon, ça aussi ? » demanda Hugo d’une voix mal assurée, effleurant la joue de Damien de ses lèvres. Il ralentit le mouvement de ses coups de hanches pour écouter sa réponse.

Damien hocha la tête. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, mais répondit tout de même. « C’est merveilleux, je t’en prie, continue. » Il ne fallait pas le répéter deux fois à Hugo, qui fit selon les ordres et donna des coups de hanches secs en calquant le rythme de ses allées et venues avec les caresses de ses doigts. 

Damien adorait ça, il contracta ses muscles autour du sexe d’Hugo et sourit en entendant le grognement qu’il laissa échapper en réponse. Hugo pressa son visage contre le cou de Damien, le bruit obscène des deux peaux fouettées l’une contre l’autre devenant l’unique son audible dans la chambre, mais d’une certaine manière, cela l’excitait davantage.

Les ongles d’Hugo se plantèrent dans la hanche de Damien, il leva le visage vers lui et Damien observa, fasciné, le parcours d’une goutte de sueur roulant le long de la joue du professeur. « Je… Je ne vais pas tarder à... » Il l’embrassa, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns, en les tirant légèrement à chaque coup de reins.

Damien pouvait sentir la chaleur grandir au creux de son ventre, il pressa les lèvres en une mince ligne et serra les paupières ; il savait qu’il était près de jouir lui aussi. « Em… Embrasse-moi.. » implora-t-il d’une petite voix, demandant un baiser, la tête inclinée à l’aveuglette.

Moins d’une seconde plus tard, la bouche d’Hugo était pressée contre la sienne. Ils échangèrent un long baiser tendre, puis Damien sentit ses hanches se contracter brutalement ; il jouit, son corps parcouru par une vague de plaisir qui le cloua sur place. Hugo grogna à son tour, et Damien sentit ses muscles se tendre sous ses doigts avant qu’il s’immobilise contre lui.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, alors qu’ils tentaient de reprendre une respiration normale. Hugo leva la tête et croisa le regard de Damien. Ils échangèrent un regard tendre avant qu’Hugo n’incline la tête pour un autre baiser.  
« Tu as été fantastique. » Murmura Damien contre les lèvres d’Hugo, un petit rire lui échappant en le voyant rougir.

« Je suis content. » Souffla l’autre homme, qui enlaça étroitement Damien, avant de se retirer de lui. Hugo s’éloigna une seconde pour retirer le préservatif et le jeter à la poubelle. Il retourna au lit, entourant de ses puissants bras le corps épuisé de Damien.

« Je… Je t’aime vraiment beaucoup. » murmura Hugo après un long silence, et il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Damien pour mieux faire oublier son visage écarlate. Damien se sentit lui-même rougir à cette petite phrase, mais il lui rendit rapidement son étreinte, s’emplissant les narines de l’odeur douce d’Hugo, se laissant envelopper dedans.

« Moi aussi. »

Fin


End file.
